Screwed Up Songs For Inuyasha And Co
by Houndingwolf
Summary: Basically songs that I screwed up to fit Inuyasha. Just read it, you might like what you find. Reviews are quite welcome!
1. Complicated New Moon

**__**

Complicated New Moon

(To the tune of Avril Lavigne's "Complicated")

Chill out, whatcha sulkin' for.

Sit boy, you've done it all before.

And if, you could only let it be, you will see.

I like, you the way you are,

When we're, searchin' for a shard,

And you're, talking to me one on one, you become,

Somebody else,

Round everyone else.

You're watchin' your back, 'cause you can't relax.

You're tryin' to stay cool,

You look like a fool to me.

Tell me,

Why d'ya have to go and make things so complicated,

On the new moon you're lookin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated.

Life's like this, 

You fall and you crawl, and you break and you take whatcha get, and you turn human,

Honestly I'm promising I'm never going let you get hurt.

No no no…

Darkness, comes now unannounced,

You change, into something else.

Where you are, and where it's at you see, you're makin' me,

Cry out, when your hair turns black,

Your claws, dull and then shrink back.

You know, you're not foolin' anyone, when you become,

Somebody else,

Round everyone else.

You're watchin' your back, 'cause you can't relax.

You're tryin' to stay cool,

You look like a fool to me.

Tell me,

Why d'ya have to go and make things so complicated,

On the new moon you're lookin' like you're somebody gets me frustrated.

Life's like this, 

You fall and you crawl, and you break and you take the dark moon, and you turn human,

Honestly I'm promising I'm never going let you get hurt.

No no no…

Chill out, whatcha sulkin' for.

Sit boy, you've done it all before.

And if, you could only let it be, you will see

Somebody else,

Round everyone else.

You're watchin' your back, 'cause you can't relax.

You're tryin' to stay cool,

You look like a fool to me.

Tell me,

Why d'ya have to go and make things so complicated,

On the new moon you're lookin' like you're somebody gets me frustrated.

Life's like this, 

You fall and you crawl, and you break and you take the dark moon, and you turn human,

Honestly I'm promising I'm never going let you get hurt.

No no no…

Why d'ya have to go and make things so complicated,

On the new moon you're lookin' like you're somebody gets me frustrated.

Life's like this, 

You fall and you crawl, and you break and you take the dark moon, and you turn human,

Honestly I'm promising I'm never going let you get hurt.

No no no…


	2. Hanyou Boi

**__**

Hanyou Boy

(To the tune of Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi")

He was hanyou,

She was miko,

Can I make it any more obvious?

He loved to fight,

She had to pray,

What more can I say?

He wanted her,

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

But Onigumo,

Stuck up his nose. (Or what was left of it.)

He had a problem with red kimonos.

He was a hanyou boy,

She put a curse on ya, boy,

She thought he wanted to kill her.

She had a pretty face,

But her head was empty space.

She couldn't see what that boy was worth.

Fifty years now,

The miko is dead.

All turned to ashes, that's what she said.

She comes back to life,

Guess who she sees,

It's hanyou boy who's escaped from the tree.

Then she sees the girl,

Who set him free,

And they both look alike to a T.

She found the jewel,

She broke it apart,

So her search is about to start.

He was a hanyou boy,

She put a curse on ya, boy,

She thought he wanted to kill her.

Now he's a fighting star,

Hunting for Shikon shards.

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a hanyou boy,

She put a curse on ya, boy,

She thought he wanted to kill her.

Now he's a fighting star,

Hunting for Shikon shards.

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out,

Well tough luck the jewel broke now.

Though we may not be good friends,

This ain't where our story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see,

See how kind that boy could be.

Though he can be such a jerk,

A quick "Osuwari" just might work.

He's a hanyou,

And I'm just a girl,

Can I make it any more obvious?

We have to search,

Haven't you heard?

To travel in two worlds.

I'm with the hanyou boy,

I broke the curse on ya, boy.

I sense more shards I have to go, 

While we're travelin'

His story's unravelin'

About a girl he used to know.

I'm with the hanyou boy,

I broke the curse on ya, boy.

I sense more shards I have to go, 

While we're travelin'

His story's unravelin'

About a girl he used to know.


	3. Sorry

Sorry, but even though I'd love to update, I have two very bad problems. 

One, I have a bad case of writer's block.

Two, my teachers are forming an alliance to make my life a living hell.

So, send me songs, and I'll see if I can screw them up. Meanwhile, You can check out my other two fics. "Scars of Betrayal Never Heal" is Yu Yu Hakusho related, and "The Bane of my Life" is also Inuyasha. I'll try to update at least by the end of the month. Oh, and thank you everyone who reviewed!


	4. One Song, Screwed Up Twice

Thankies to all those who reviewed me. I'm not that up to date with what everyone's listening to, but even though I probably don't know what the melody is to whatever song you want me to screw up, I'll try to do what I can. 

Today's crummy excuse for a chapter is a two-for-one deal. It's the same song, just screwed up for two very different girls.

I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own any song I have put here. Note: No songs were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Just tortured and mutilated until they were unrecognizable.

**__**

Where's Your Memories Now?

(To the tune of "Are You Happy Now?" by Michelle Branch)

****

Sango: Now, don't just walk away.

Acting like everything's ok,

Cause you can't care about it.

And I, know there's just no use.

I know your lies and all your truths,

But I still care – 

Could you look me in the eye?

And tell me where's your memory, now, yeah yeah yeah.

Come on tell it to my face or has it been erased,

Where's your memory now, yeah yeah yeah.

Where's your memory now?

You, were trained to fight with me.

Yet you were killed so suddenly,

But you can't remember it.

And I, cannot give up this game,

I can't leave you with all the blame,

Cause I still care – 

Could you look me in the eye?

And tell me where's your memory, now, yeah yeah yeah.

Come on tell it to my face or has it been erased,

Where's your memory now, yeah yeah yeah.

Where's your memory now?

Now that you have all the power you could want,

You could never be the demon you're not,

You can't run away forever – 

Could you look me in the eye?

And tell me where's your memory now?

Come on tell it to my face or has it been erased,

Where's your memory now, yeah yeah yeah.

Where's your memory now?

Would you look me in the eye?

Could you look me in the eye?

And tell me where's your memory now?

**__**

Come With Me To Hell

(Takes place when Kikyou falls from the cliff after she came back to life. Why did she get to survive?)

****

Kikyou: Now, don't just walk away.

Pretending everything's ok,

And you don't care about me.

And I, know there's just no use.

I know your lies and all your truths,

But I don't care – 

Could you look me in the eye,

And then come with me to hell, yeah yeah yeah.

Come on tell it to my face,

Or have I been replaced,

Come with me to hell, yeah yeah yeah,

Come with me to hell.

You, took all there was to take.

And left me for that _miko_ fake,

And you don't care about me.

And I, am starting a new game.

And leaving you with all the blame,

Cause I don't care – 

Could you look me in the eye,

And then come with me to hell, yeah yeah yeah.

Come on tell it to my face,

Or have I been replaced,

Come with me to hell, yeah yeah yeah,

Come with me to hell.

How could you have the power that you want?

You could never be the demon you're not.

You can't run from me forever – 

Could you look me in the eye,

And then come with me to hell, yeah yeah yeah,

Come on tell it to my face, 

Or have I been replaced,

Come with me to hell, yeah yeah yeah.

Come with me to hell.

Would you look me in the eye?

Could you look me in the eye?

And then come with me to hell.


	5. It's a Lonely Night

Okays, thanks everyone for your reviews! Oh, and I want to give a special message to the person who flamed me. Thanks for taking your precious time to review my fic, which, as you put it, "sucks". But I was wondering. If you thought my work was so bad, then why did you even consider reviewing it? 

Anyways, on with the show now that I'm done. This song is at the request of Ryu SaChiko SaMa.

I don't own Inuyasha, unfortunately.

*

**__**

It's a Lonely Night

(To the tune of "I'm with You" by Avril Lavigne.)

****

Kagome: I'm working in my room,

Studying on my bed.

I wish that you were here, right now.

And I can't concentrate,

Cause you are in my head.

And I can think of no one else.

Why do I never stop thinking of you?

Is it cause I'm now in love?

It's a lonely night,

Trying to figure out my life.

Won't you, pull me by the hand, take me back with you,

I really don't know why,

But I, I'm with you,

I'm with you, yeah yeah.

I'm picturing your face,

Your stubbornness and grace.

If only that you could, be here.

I know that you'd tell me,

That it's shard-hunting time.

But right now I would, not mind.

Why do I never stop thinking of you?

Is it cause I'm now in love?

It's a lonely night,

Trying to figure out my life.

Won't you, pull me by the hand, take me back with you,

I really don't know why,

But I, I'm with you,

I'm with you, yeah yeah.

Oh, why is this feeling so confusing?

Soon I will go out of my mind,

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah.

It's a lonely night,

Trying to figure out my life.

Won't you, pull me by the hand, take me back with you,

I really don't know why,

But I, I love you,

I love you,

I love you.

Oh, pull me by the hand, take me back with you,

I really don't know why,

But I, I love you.


	6. HOLIDAY SPECIAL, MINNASAN!

HOLIDAY SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

Jingle Staff

(To the tune of "Jingles Bells".)

****

Miroku: Jingle staff,

Jingle staff,

Jingle all the way.

Oh what pain,

It is to be,

A perverted houshi, hey!

Jingle staff,

Jingle staff,

Jingle all the way.

I think I'll ask,

The taiji-ya,

To bear my child today!

Dashing on the road, 

Transported by Hachi.*

Over the a hill we go,

And crash into a tree.

Tanuki's losing blood,

I think I might be dead.

I wake up in Kaede's hut,

With stitches in my head, Oh!

Jingle staff,

Jingle staff,

Jingle all the way.

Oh what pain,

It is to be,

A perverted houshi, hey!

Jingle staff,

Jingle staff,

Jingle all the way.

I think I'll ask,

The taiji-ya,

To bear my child today!

(Repeat entire song as many times as needed to make victim(s)'s life (lives) a living hell^^)

*Hachi is the raccoon youkai (tanuki) that occasionally helps Miroku.

I mean no offense to houshi-sama or Hachi by writing this. I simply came up with it one day while my friends were singing carols in the hallway. Enjoy, and happy holidays to everyone! 


End file.
